We Control The Future
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dark Dan escapes and goes after Aurora and Danny must face his evil self again to save the girl he loves.


**Skellington Girl, who owns Aurora, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Phantina, Clocktina, and Rebecca (Phantana).**

 **Also, spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode: "The Ultimate Enemy". Also, part of the ending was inspired by the song "She's In Love With The Boy" sung by Trisha Yearwood. :)**

* * *

 **We Control The Future**

Danny tossed and turned as he tried to escape his nightmare. He was back fighting Dark Dan and he didn't have his powers, which left him vulnerable to the villain's attacks. One plasma ball attack was so painful that Danny screamed, waking up and still screaming until he ran out of breath. He then looked around his room and realized it was a bad dream. He sat up and noticed his costume was on. "Must have gone ghost while in that nightmare," he said.

"Yes," said a familiar voice as two clock hands appeared in the signature portal that belonged to Clockwork just before the time ghost came through. "Daniel, I'm sorry to come in the middle of the night, but I'm afraid that I have bad news."

"What's wrong? Is Aurora okay? Or the Ghost Zone?" asked the hero.

Clockwork smiled a little when Danny asked about Aurora. "She is alright, but I fear there is a battle you will have to face soon," he said.

"Plasmius?"

Clockwork looked grim. "Much worse," he said. "Dark Dan has been trying to break out more often now. The thermos holding him is still standing, surprisingly."

Danny then looked horrified. "I've been having nightmares about him for the past two nights," he said. "It's like I'm facing him all over again, only my powers are gone."

The time ghost frowned even more. "Daniel, I don't think those are nightmares," he said. "There have been attempts by a few of the ghosts to enter my Clocktower and they have gone for the thermos holding Dan."

The hero looked at Clockwork with wide green eyes. "Is he free?" he asked.

Clockwork was about to say no when suddenly he felt a shift in the time stream and opened a portal to his tower. "Come," he said urgently and Danny didn't argue, knowing that the time ghost had sensed something wrong. When they arrived in the main room with the time screens, they saw the thermos that had held Dark Dan on the floor, empty.

Danny checked it for damage and saw none besides the imprints of Dan's face and fists when he had tried to escape before. He then noticed the thermos was set to release. "Someone released Dark Dan," he said. "But who would do that? All the ghosts hate him."

Clockwork checked his time screens and they saw a figure in a dark robe release the evil ghost and take him away. Danny blinked. "That wasn't Pariah Dark, was it?" he asked.

"No," said Clockwork. "I do not recognize who that was."

Just then, they heard the doors to the Clocktower crash open and Nocturne came in. "Clockwork! Danny!" he cried out before gasping as he leaned against the wall to stand up. Claw marks were down the dream ghost's back and his arms. Danny quickly helped him in a chair.

"What happened, Nocturne?" he asked.

The dream ghost looked at him with a sad look. "Your evil future self came and kidnapped Aurora," he said. "He caught me off guard and injured me so that I couldn't help my daughter."

Danny felt horror grip him and then Frostbite came in. "Clockwork, I apologize for barging in, but Dark Dan was recently seen in the Far Frozen and he had a young woman with him, the one called Aurora," he said.

"Is he still there?" asked Danny.

Frostbite shook his head. "I'm sorry, Great One. We fought him off and tried to help the girl, but he blew us back and escaped with her," he said.

Clockwork turned from his time screens after viewing what had happened in the Far Frozen. "Daniel, Plasmius was behind Dan's escape, with help from Undergrowth," he said.

"Both who seek revenge on you, no doubt," said Nocturne with realization. "And they're using Aurora to lure you to fight."

Danny felt crushed. He had only stopped Undergrowth with help from the Far Frozen people and Plasmius was bad news himself. But Dark Dan, Danny knew he was the worst. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to find them," he said. "For Aurora."

The other three knew that Danny loved Aurora. "Daniel," said Clockwork. "Be careful. I have a feeling your nightmares might be right about you not having your powers."

The hero nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Good luck to you, Great One," said Frostbite.

"Don't give up," said Nocturne.

Nodding, Danny flew away, searching each realm for the villains. He soon made it to Pariah Dark's castle and saw a ghost he didn't recognize floating around the castle, glancing in now and again. She then turned and he saw she had long brown hair and a serious face. Her clothes were a purple bodysuit and she had a bracelet formed from clock gears on her left wrist. She motioned him over. "She's in there," she said. "I'll handle Undergrowth and Plasmius, but you'll have to face your evil future self."

Danny looked at her. "How did you know he's my evil future self?" he asked her.

She smiled a little. "I am Phantina," she said. "An ally of Clockwork's. He told me about how you faced Dark Dan long ago."

The hero nodded. "Okay," he said. "Are you sure you can handle Plasmius and Undergrowth?"

She smiled again. "I'll have no trouble with them," she said. "Good luck, Danny Phantom."

With that, both of them entered the castle and Phantina set off to battle Plasmius and Undergrowth, who were stunned by the surprise attack and tried to fight back, but Phantina was too slippery for them and her light powers kept blinding them and a long whip she had pulled out was making short work of constantly tripping the two.

Danny was charging at Dark Dan. "Let Aurora go!" he demanded.

Dark Dan laughed as he flung the young hero away. "Why?" he said. "You hate ghosts, Danny. Why do you think you became me and hurt the others?"

The thing Dark Dan didn't know was that Danny had already told Aurora about that battle and she knew he didn't feel the same way now.

"That was you!" said Danny as he powered up his ghost ray, but was knocked away again. He then tried to get up and with a shock saw he didn't have much energy left, not even enough to make a plasma ball. It was starting to look like his nightmare.

Phantina had captured the other two and sent them to the Dark Realms and turned in time to see Dark Dan about to deliver a final strike. "Daniel!" called Phantina. "You're stronger than him. You have something he doesn't! Focus on that!"

Danny wondered what she meant until he saw Aurora looking at him. She was still trapped in Dan's grip, but the look on her face was telling him that he was her hero. She gave him that look when she wanted him to do something or to not give up.

He suddenly realized what Phantina meant. Dark Dan didn't have someone like Aurora.

But the young hero did.

Danny took a deep breath. "Let…her…GO!" he demanded, his ghostly wail echoing out of him with the last word, knocking Dan back and making him lose his grip on Aurora, who flew towards Phantina, who pulled her back and held a device in her hand.

"Daniel!" she called out, throwing him the device. He caught it and shoved it at Dark Dan. When he did, a portal opened up and the device began trapping Dan, who was struggling against it, but it had been made to hold malevolent ghosts.

"NOOOO!" Dark Dan cried out and went to pull Danny with him.

"Danny!" Aurora called out and raced to him, grabbing his arms and pulling. Danny tried to pull away from the evil ghost, but it was proving hard to do.

Just then, a sharp note pierced the air as a purple-caped ghost landed in front of Aurora and helped her to pull Danny away from Dark Dan, who was looking both scared and furious.

"Rebecca! Siren's song!" called out Phantina.

The newly-arrived ghost didn't hesitate and unleashed a powerful scream that was very similar to Danny's ghostly wail. It made Dan partially lose his grip on the young hero, who twisted around and let out a ghostly wail, which combined with Rebecca's scream was strong enough to blow Dan back and he disappeared into the Dark Realms. Aurora, Danny, and Rebecca hit the floor, breathing hard.

"Kids! Are you alright?" asked Phantina.

Rebecca stood up. "We're okay, Mom," she said. "I think Daddy will be happy he doesn't have to watch over that creep anymore."

That made Danny sit up and look at them. "What do you mean?" he asked and then a look of disbelief came to his face and he pointed at Rebecca. "You're Clockwork's daughter?"

She giggled. "Adopted daughter," she said. "Phantina and Clockwork adopted me two years ago."

Aurora giggled. "You didn't know that?" she asked her hero. "And you visit Clockwork all the time."

The look on Danny's face was so comical that the other three started laughing before Clockwork showed up, a smile on his face as he embraced his wife and oldest child. "Well, come on then," he said.

Soon, Danny and Aurora were outside the Clocktower, watching the Ghost Zone quietly. "Thank you for saving me, Danny," she said. "You're my hero."

He smiled. "It's been two years that we've been together, right?" he asked. She nodded and watched as he stood up and drew her to stand up before he kneeled down before her. "Aurora, I'm not too good at saying sweet things," he admitted. "But…I…love you. And," he pulled out a box from his costume and opened it to reveal a large ring, his high-school ring, and took a deep breath. "Will you…marry me?"

Aurora was stunned and smiled hugely, pulling him up to his feet and kissing him. He kissed her back and put the ring on her left hand and she smiled at him. "Yes," she said. "I will."

He smiled and held up her left hand. "I know it's not a wedding ring," he said, feeling a bit guilty that he didn't have a real wedding ring to give her.

Aurora smiled. "So what?" she said. "I'll make it my wedding ring, because it came from you and I love you too."

Danny smiled and kissed her. The others were watching from the window.

"Well, I was wondering about grandchildren," said Nocturne.

"Kisses. Yuck!" said Clocktina, making them all laugh. Rebecca hugged her little sister.

"Someday, you and I will be in Aurora's place," she said.

"Not anytime soon," said Clockwork a little sternly.

"Of course not, Daddy," said the dark-blonde halfa.

Phantina chuckled. "I'm too young to be a grandma yet," she said. "And Nocturne's too old to be a grandfather yet."

That made Rebecca and Clocktina burst out laughing as Nocturne chased after Phantina and Clockwork chuckled.

And outside, with eyes only for each other, Aurora and Danny kissed again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
